


The Creeper's Crush

by usernamesarentcool



Category: Internet Personalities, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, More tags to be added, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesarentcool/pseuds/usernamesarentcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Gavin is the creeper king.<br/>Now listen here, I know this has been done to death, but I got it as a prompt on tumblr so I'm doing it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get it together, Free!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an ongoing thing for a while. I'm not going to set dates because I have NO responsibility and will absolutely NOT follow them if I do so enjoy reading.  
> *I re-read and edited it for grammar and added a few things*

  
Gavin was a lonely king. He never exactly had anyone to talk to or any friends. He put on a meaningless facade for his kingdom of feigned happiness, but none of them seemed to care. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, anyways. Creepers weren't much of conversationalists. He associated with a few who worked for him in the castle, but that was essentially it. What Gavin craved most was contact, of which he had none. The only beings who gave contact or affection or anything were the humans. Gavin could never associate with them. Contrary to his will, creepers and humans were sworn enemies. The war had been going on since before he was in power and would probably keep going on for years after he died.

Gavin had of course encountered humans before. A few were kept servant in the castle, but they could at any time have their lives threatened. Gavin usually decided it wasn't worth losing one of his own men to destroy another. In such a situation no one wins. The only instance in which Gavin had seen a human, not a servant, was when he was a child. He remembered it fondly.

He'd ran away from home unbeknownst to his parents who were melancholy of his existence regardless. It was a plea for attention, but, for Christs' sake, he was a child! Creeper or not, compassion was needed. Gavin remembered running from his thoughts and fears and tyrannical, unloving home for what felt like an eternity when he discovered he was lost. In all directions around him all that could be seen was trees and he became very disoriented. He sat on a stump and cried a bit, for he had much reason to, when he heard sounds near him. Humans. Their faint conversation was growing near. He knew what this meant. Even as a child, he was familiar with the code of conduct. Certain death was all that awaited him. The monotonous crunching of leaves beneath feet was a nothing more than ticking time bomb towords his eminent doom. Gavin got up to hide and ran right smack into another boy, about his age, but a human. Gavin was toasted for sure.  
"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, beginning to cry. "I got lost and I'm far from home, just please don't kill me!" This group of humans was large, but not yet present. Gavin felt hopeless. "Please!" He pleaded with the boy, eyes watering.  
"Calm down. And be quiet. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said, hushing the other with a finger to the lips.  
"Get down." He said, and Gavin obeyed, attempting to stifle his tears.  
They stayed silent for a few moments and both watched the group of humans with intent. The group was coming straight for them. The human boy was aware of the impending situation and knew what the fate of the young creeper would be without his help. The boy picked up a rock from the ground and threw it in another direction, with an arm that was, to Gavin, quite impressive. The attention of the people was successfully redirected and they moved in the direction now which the boy had thrown the rock. When the humans were a safe distance away, the boy got up and Gavin did as well.  
"Your welcome." came from the boy's mouth along with a snide grin.  
"Thanks. God, I thought I was done in. Why... Why are you helping me? I mean, any other human would've said 'he's over here' to their group and killed me just like that." For the first time, Gavin had a good look at the boy's face. He stood a little shorter than Gavin himself and had very scruffy hair peeking out from a hat that looked as though his mom had put him in to keep him from the cold. He wore glasses on the bridge of his rather wide nose which covered his brown eyes.  
"Because I don't agree with all that stuff. Even though your kind did kinda start it anyways." The boy returned.  
The boy had just saved his life, Gavin wasn't about to start anything. In fact he didn't agree with the fighting.  
"I don't like the fighting, either. It seems that's all my dad cares about." Gavin delivered back. "Although, we were using defense. Your kind invaded our land." He said, matter-of-factly, but not ungratefully.  
"Huh." All was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I never really thought of it that way," he paused, "Either way, it's still wrong."  
"Agreed." Gavin said.  
"Listen, it's not going to be long before they start looking for me. You need to get back to your territory. Do you know where you are?" The boy put his hand on Gavin's shoulder.  
Gavin shook his head, slightly embarrassed.  
"Okay, I can take you to the edge of the woods, but you'll have to find your own way from there." The scruffy-headed boy responded.  
Gavin nodded, grateful for this boy.  
"Follow me, and make haste."  
Gavin continued to obey the boy. Gavin was aware of the danger. For all he knew, he could be led right into a trap. Sadly, Gavin had no perception of his surroundings and had no choice but to rely on the honesty of strangers from rival peoples. The situation was far from ideal.  
The boys together moved hurriedly through the woods for a few minutes, then the human stood up straight and said, "I think we're safe here."  
The boys began to walk at a more leisurely pace. The silence was deafening.  
Gavin spoke to release tension in the air, "So, uh, thanks again for saving me back there, mate."  
"No problem, I guess."  
"Why were you going out today?"  
"The family finally thought I was old enough for a hunting trip. I hate it. Makes me queasy."  
"Well that sucks, I suppose."  
"Yeah, it does."  
At this time they had reached the edge of the woods, and their brief encounter was coming to a close.  
"Let this be our secret, okay?" The boy said. Gavin was aware of the feuding towns and the danger this interaction would cause if the people knew. Especially if they knew he was a prince, which he didn't feel like revealing to the boy.  
"Alright." Gavin replied.  
The boy gestured in the direction of Gavin's home and said, "That way. If you leave now you should get there at about dusk."  
"Thanks again for saving me, I can never thank you enough." Gavin said once again to emphasize his gratitude with a stupid grin on his face.  
The boy put his hand on Gavin's head and leaned him so the creeper's ear was close to him."Listen, don't mention it, and stop smiling like that, you look like an idiot." He shook his hand off and started walking in the other direction. Gavin turned and took a step and then turned around and cupped his mouth so as to be heard from their distance, "Hey, I never caught your name!"  
To which the boy replied, "I'm Michael!"  
Gavin said, "I'm Gavin!"  
"Bye, Gavin!"  
"Bye, Michael!" and he turned around and went home.

The day had stuck with Gavin. It was more meaningful than when his parents died. It showed him the condition of humans, and that they weren't all awful creatures. When Gavin arrived at home, no one had even noticed he'd been gone. Humans seemed nice, with their squishy skin and innocent countenances. Gavin admired them, really. He envied them.

And so Gavin sat, staring out his window to that spot in the woods which he could hardly see on the horizon. He often pondered what the fate of Michael had been. He could be dead, he could be a slave, he could be king for all Gavin knew. All he knew was that he thought about being with humans too much, specifically that human. He imagined the day for the millionth time in his head looking out the window at the location which it occurred.  
"C'mon Free. Get it together." He muttered to himself, remembering he had an entire race to lead.


	2. The Slaves and Criminals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's an update :D

A few weeks later, Gavin had completed his daily services as king a bit early. Routine stuff, mostly just reading propositions and signing or denying them. It was far from interesting. Occasionally there would be a banquet or something to shred the monotony. Today Gavin had finished his duties well and early and was taking a much deserved break from it all. Though he'd never admit it, he felt empty inside. He had no family, no friends, no next of kin. Notch knows what his future lay in front of him. He imagined a better life for himself. One where he was loved by all and there was no war. Frankly, job as king wasn't very difficult, and Gavin didn't treat it as though it were. He was a humble king. He didn't think himself higher than any others because of high status. At young age he was shown the monopolizing monarchy that he'd been "fortunate" enough to be a part of. He wasn't grateful for being placed at the top of a monarchy of a people he was growing to dislike. So Gavin lay in his room, undisturbed, and pondering. He couldn't help but feel empty. He felt like there was something from existence that he couldn't grasp between his hands and that frightened him.

 

A messenger ran in the door, causing commotion and bringing Gavin out of his reverie.

"Sir! Sir!" He exclaimed. Gavin demanded to be addressed in an informal matter by his subjects.

"There's news from the war! We've taken down another kingdom!"

Gavin was unamused and even disgusted, but still feigned happiness.

"How many dead?" He asked, curious to know how many people had been slaughtered in pursuit of dominance which meant nothing to him.

"The count comes to about 2,000 of their men and 350 of ours, sir! And fifteen or so of the humans enslaved!"

Joy. Gavin had more souls on his guilty conscience, though he never asked for any of this.

"That's, uh, great news!" Gavin said, rather unconvincingly. The messenger shook it off, taking no note of the insincerity.

"Go back to your duties. You are dismissed." Everyone knew that was the cue for "get out." And so the messenger left the room leaving Gavin once again to his thoughts.

 

Days later, Gavin did not want to leave his bed. He was malcontent at best. Setting aside his better judgement, he continued to lay with light streaming through his window. It wasn't long before he found himself again shutting his eyes and drifting off.

"YOUR HIGHNESS." The voice was assertive and demanding. Gavin was jerked awake to a guard shaking him.

"Sir, you're going to be late for the executions."

The guard had reverted to a proper and calm state, much to the contrary of his image only moments before.

Damn it. Damn it, damn it,

Damn it. Gavin had forgot about that. To be fair, it was his least favorite part of being king. The messenger last night said that there were new slaves. They must've attempted to escape. That never ended well for them.

The guard was exiting the room, but before he left said, "The ceremony begins in 10 minutes." And he was gone.

Ceremony. How quaint. As if murder were something to be celebrated.

Gavin clothed himself in his ceremony attire and prepared for being emotionally scarred as he had been in the past. He never wanted to watch, but they "had to have the king present at all times." Like he even did anything at those godforsaken abominations.

By the time Gavin had made it to the throne in the front of town square, they already had all the prisoners lined up and the townsfolk had been gathered. The first approached the raised stone a few more meters.

"What is your offense?" If Gavin knew anything, it was how to conduct events he morally disagreed with.

"Revolt." The prisoner responded. The crowd booed and hissed.

No more needed be said. The prisoner was escorted to the guillotine. Gavin gulped at the side of the sharp blade. No one deserved this. Gavin flinched away. It was done. He was glad they cleaned up the mess hastily and without delay. Gavin silently wondered how many there were to be executed.

A few more went on. The same thing over and over. Gavin felt sick. He couldn't believe the people of his own kingdom, children even, we're rejoicing in this horrible act. Executions weren't often, but when they were, they were brutal.

The final person was finally entered the arena-like square. This one was different. Rather than keeping a distressed but accepting countenance like the others, he appeared enraged. He had curly brown hair that was unruly. He looked.... Familiar. Gavin couldn't quite put his finger on it. Regardless, the man intrigued him. He approached the podium near where Gavin sat.

Gavin kept a stern face.

"What is your offense?"

"Do you really want to know?" The guards tightened their grips on either of his arms and pulled him towards the death centerpiece.

"Let the man speak." The crowd was in shock of his curiousness as was the man. The guards still held on to him, but allowed him to go back to the stand.

"My offense is you. You and your kind killed everyone I ever loved." The man was nearly shouting, but the watering of his eyes spoke to Gavin. The crowd was irate.

"And now there's no one left for me. There's nothing. So you can sit upon your pedestal and never wonder what tribulations it caused to the rest of us." A tear went down his cheeks which he wiped away with his shackled hands.

"But none of that matters. None of that matters to you, so you're just going to kill me anyways, because what is my life to you? Me, a lowly human guilty of life! I suppose in the end we all get what we fear the most. Let it be said I died wishing for equality. And as for you, your highness, you sicken me." The man let out a large exaggerated sigh. The guards began to drag him to the mechanical terror device whilst the crowd cheered for the man's eminent demise. Gavin couldn't help but speak.

"Take off his shackles." All went silent quickly.

"Let him remain a slave." Murmurs of disbelief surged through the crowd as the volume grew.

"AT ONCE!" Gavin said, grabbing all attention. The man was whisked away to the room which he came. People slowly dispersed, but Gavin was long gone as well. He went to his room in the palace to rethink the actions he'd just taken and question his better judgement.


End file.
